


Ash's Adventure with Lots of Women

by Septentrion_Euchoreutes



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Destiny, F/M, Harems, Parody, Reverse pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septentrion_Euchoreutes/pseuds/Septentrion_Euchoreutes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Parody! I'm not sure if AshXharem stories are much of an epidemic here as it is on FF.net. Anyways: THIS IS PARODY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of the humor was based on reviews and interacting with my reviews. Original author's notes will be trimmed.

Ash woke up and realized he was late for getting his first pokémon.

"Oh no," Ash said, "My alarm broke!"

He ran downstairs and smelt eggs and bacon.

"I cooked you breakfast," said a voice that was most definitely not his mother.

Ash turned to see the llama-god himself, Arceus.

"Arceus, what are you doing in my house, and wearing an apron?" Ash said.

"I usually have to show up in Chapter One to make someone the Chosen One. This usually involves a lazy non-sequitur exposition from dream-sky place. I thought I would try something new. Please, sit down and eat your breakfast," Arceus said.

"I don't really understand any of that, but I'm late for getting my pokémon," Ash said.

"This will all work itself out, trust me," Arceus said.

Ash sat down and started eating his breakfast. Then Arceus started his exposition.

"Ash, on you journey to become the world's greatest pokémon master, you will court many women. You will be given the power to choose any mate you want," Arceus said.

"Huh?!," said the ten year old.

"Better do something about your age," Arceus said, "I will also change the trainer starter age in this universe."

Suddenly, Ash was a muscular sixteen year old boy with a charizard tattoo going down his arm.

"I just lost six years of my life," Ash said, "But what's this about many women?"

"Well, you were technically in a coma, but that would take a while to explain. All your female companions that you met in the other universe will meet you within the year. They will all be your girlfriends but you can only marry one," Arceus said.

"I can only marry one. Isn't that normal?" Ash said.

"Fine, you can marry two people, and a pokémon," Arceus said, "Of course, you don't have to get busy with that pokémon."

"I um, okay," Ash said, "That really isn't necessary, is it?"

"I will grant you the power of make pokémorphs out of offspring with pokémon."

"Now I'm getting kind of uncomfortable," Ash said, "I mean, Latias was super cute as a pokemon, but not in a..."

"Latias it is then!" Arceus said.

"Hi Ash!" Latias said.

**10 minutes later**

"Ash, I admire your determination to get a pokemon," Professor Oak said, "But what about the two legendary pokemon behind you?"

"Arceus said it was destiny," Ash said.

"Okay, but all I have is a Pikachu," Professor Oak said.


	2. Chosen One

Arceus, Ash, Latias, and Pikachu were standing outside the entrance to Route One.

"Okay, this is going to be an important step on my journey," Ash said.

"We could just fly," Latias offered.

"Pika-Pika," said Pikachu, which translates to " **yeah.** "

Suddenly, two people and a Meowth appeared.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"Latias," ash said, "Use mist ball!"

The trio was hit by the attack.

"Hey!" Jesse said, "You don't interrupt the motto."

"Sorry I don't have time for you," Ash said.

"You better make time," James said, "We may have failed stealing Pikachu in the other timeline, but this time we've brought firearms!"

James pulled out a gun and pointed it at Ash.

"No!" Arceus yelled as he jumped in front of Ash. A gunshot went off and Arceus fired a disintegration beam and killed Team Rocket. Arceus feel down bleeding.

"Arceus!" Latias and Ash yelled while Pikachu yelled, "PiPia!" which translates into " **Arceus**!"

"It's okay. I will have to return to my realm for a while to recover," said Arceus.

"But, I thought you were invulnerable," Ash said.

"I've given too much of my power away to various Chosen Ones across the world. It leaves me vulnerable to things like bullets," Arceus said.

"There are other Chosen Ones?," Ash asked.

"Yes, many," Arceus said, "But know this: you are the most Chosen of Chosen Ones. You are more special than anyone else. The trials and tribulations that await you are greater than what any other pokémon trainer has faced before. If you falter even a little bit, it may end in disaster for all."

Arceus started to fade out of existence.

"Ash, one more thing," he said, "I will give Pikachu some of my powers."

"Okay, thanks," Ash said.

Arceus opened a portal and limped through it.

"Wait! When do I start meeting girls?" Ash said.

"You always have me," Latias said.

**Later that day.**

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and I wish to challenge the gym leader for the Earth Badge!" Ash said.

"Oh, a Latias?" Giovanni said, "This will… be interesting."

"I'm challenging you with Pikachu," Ash said.

"Yeah, I'm just his pokéfiancé," Latias said.

"What is this nonsense. You can't expect to take down a ground type gym with a Pikachu, do you?" Giovanni said.

"I do," Ash said, "Go Pikachu!"

"Pika!" said Pikachu which roughly translates to " **Affirmative!** "

"Go Nidoqueen!"

"Pickachu, use Ice-Judgement!"

A blizzard shot out of Pikachu's tail and froze Nidoqueen solid!

"Impossible," said Giovanni, "A literal ass-pull!"

"Are you going to use your next Pokemon?" Ash said.

"No," Giovanni said, "This is… is ridiculous. Here, have the damn Earthbadge."

"Hurray! I've got my first badge!" Ash said.

Giovanni walked off angrily.


	3. A Special Trainer

"Pikachu, use Judgement," Ash said.

Pikachu summoned a thousand gallons of water and shot it at Brock's onix.

"No" said Brock, "I thought I was finally going to win when you used Pikachu. I'm such a failure of a gym leader."

"I'm sorry, but can I get the badge?"

"Yes, I keep them in a box by the door. Take one as you leave. It's not like I ever win," Brock said.

**Later, elsewhere in a Team Rocket Hideout.**

Two Team Rocket grunts were having a battle in a pit while a Team Rocket executive watch.

"Lucario punch that bitch!" one of the grunts said.

Lucario punch the sylveon brutally in the face, knocking it over.

"You useless pokemon," the losing grunt said kicking the sylveon.

"You're useless too!" the winning grunt said punching Lucario in the face

"That was a most excellent fight," the executive said while kicking an eevee.

Suddenly Ash burst in.

"Is there a bathroom in here?" Ash asked.

"Crap, we've been discovered," one of the grunts said.

"I'll take care of this. Go Nidoking," the executive said throwing a evil looking pokéball.

A super bruised and injured Nidoking materialized.

"Crap, I've abused all my pokémon too much," the executive said, "we must flee."

The Rocket threw smoke bombs and disappeared. All that was left behind was a lucario, an eevee, and each of the eevolutions.

**Later at the Pokemon center...**

"Excuse me, but I've rescued these pokémon from Team Rocket," Ash said to Nurse Joy.

"How horrible, I'll get them healed right away. It will take a while," the nurse said.

"Okay," Ash said as the nurse went to the back room to heal all the pokémon.

"Let's consummate our relationship," Latias said.

"I'm not sure what that means," Ash said.

"I'll show you what it means," Latias said.

"Latias, what are you doing on top on me?"

"Don't worry, it'll be fun."

"Okay?"

**20 Minutes Latias**

"I don't know," Ash said.

"what do you mean," Latias said lying down.

"I just don't understand what happened," Ash said.

"You're a man now," Latias said.

Nurse Joy came back from healing all the pokémon.

"All the eevolutions and the lucario has been healed but unfortunately, they don't have a trainer to take care of them."

"It's too bad I can only have six pokémon," Ash said.

"I think we can make an exception. You did rescue all of them and you're a very kind trainer. What other trainer would go through all the trouble of saving injured pokémon? Clearly, we can make a one-time exception for you because no other trainer understands that you should be nice to pokémon."

"But, that's twelve pokémon," Ash said.

Eevee, Lucario, Vaporeon, Leafeon, Umbeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Espeon, Glaceon, and Sylveon all jump and gave Ash a hug.

"Well, they all like you. You are a very, very, special trainer," Nurse Joy said.


	4. Girls Like Cool Guys

May, Dawn and Misty were hanging out in a hotel room after the final day of the contest was over.

"You did very well in the contest, May. I think you should have won," said Dawn.

"Ya, I know," May agreed.

"What did you think of my performance?" Dawn asked.

"It was cute. How do you wear that skirt anyways?" May asked, "It's so short that it should be showing your panties every time you move, but I have yet to see you flash anyone. It's like you have some sort of spell on it.

"Oh that? It's actually a mix of nanofabrics and invisible garter belts. I don't think a single man has ever gotten so much as a glance up my skirt," Dawn said.

"So it's actually impossible to look at your underwear up that skirt?"

"Well I wouldn't say impossible, if a spread my legs apart like this while sitting down then…"

Suddenly Ash walked in and saw Dawn's panties. Dawn fell over backwards.

"Nooo, My innocence," Dawn yelled.

"I'm sorry I must have gotten the wrong room," Ash said.

"No don't go, this feels like destiny," May said.

"Yes, I feel like we've met before," Misty said.

Dawn covered herself back up and said, "I do feel like I know you, but you've seen what no man should. Now the image of my underwear will forever be in your mind and my image will forever be dirtied by your masculine desires. The only way to maintain purity now is to marry you."

"Stop being so melodratic about childish things," Misty said, "So he saw your underwear. Big deal."

"Well, he does have to marry two human girls," Latias said coming through the door.

"A latias," May said, "that so cool. The only thing more cool would be if he had a lucario."

"I do have a lucario."

"Wow, you really are cool," May said starry eyed.

"Lucario isn't that impressive," Misty said, "Vaporeon is such a better and more powerful pokemon."

"I have one of those in my party also."

"Really? You really must be one of the best trainers in the world. That's pretty good coverage with those three pokemon," Misty said.

"Well, I actually use Pikachu for all my fighting. He's been blessed by Arceus."

"Arceus? You've been chosen by Arceus?" Dawn asked amazed, "That's a pretty big deal."

"That's enough about me," Ash said, "what do all of you do?"

"Dawn and I do contests" May said, "Misty sorts of just follows us around."

"Hey, I happen to be the gym leader of Cerulean City," Misty said,

"But I beat that gym today and only your sisters were there," Ash said.

"Well I'm in training so I can come back and lead the gym."

"I haven't seen you do much training, Misty," said May.

"I didn't even know you had pokemon until you said it just now," said Dawn.

"Well, it not like I'm the only one who did nothing with her life," Misty said.

"I stopped a madman from destroying the universe and remaking it without human spirit," Dawn said.

"I stopped eco-terrorists from destroying Hoenn," May said.

"but but…"

This was the first time Ash heard of these heroics. May and Dawn did nothing like that in the other timeline.

"I think I'll just go get another room," Ash said.

"Good idea," Latias said," It will just be the two of us."

"Don't go" said all the girls in unison.

Ash headed for the door. "Sorry, I can't handle this sort of drama, and it would be quite improper for a boy to share a room with a bunch of…"

Ash's heart stopped as the door opened. A girl with honey colored hair opened the door with the hotel key. The girl looked at him.

"Excused me, this is room 324, right?" The girl asked shyly.

"yes, I was just checking for..." Ash mumbled.

"I could ask for a new room if I'm not supposed to be here," Serena suggested.

"No, you're welcome here if you'll like to stay," Ash said.

Serena walked into the room and closed the door with Ash still in the room. Ash walked away from the exit.

"You sure changed your mind quickly," Latias said.

Serena walked in and saw the other girls.

"There's only two beds." Serena said.

"I guess all the girls will sleep in one bed while Ash and I get the other one," Latias said.

"Can you even fit with those wings?" Misty asked.

"Technically, no," Latias said.

"I'm not sleeping three to a bed," Dawn said, "unless Ash is there."

"I don't see how this can work out fairly," Serena said.

"How about we just push the beds together," Ash said.

"Then I could fit!" Latias said, "I'll just lie atop of Ash as he takes the middle."

Serena whispered to Dawn, "Am I the only one who thinks that Latias a bit too involved with Ash? It's sort of creepy."

"I actually think it's sexy in a forbidden kind of way," she replied.


	5. The Most Chosen of Chosen Ones

Ash woke up to the smell of eggs, bacon, sausage, and hash browns.

"Arceus, you're okay!" Ash said.

"Yes, I have returned from my realm fully healed," he said while telekinetically cooking over a stove.

Ash jump out of bed and hugged Arceus.

"I'm so glad you're okay and that I get to taste your cooking again. It's really the best breakfast I've ever had," Ash said.

"It's one of my greatest passions," said Arceus, "now can you hand me some butter?"

"Sure thing, Arceus."

Misty woke up.

"Arceus, is that really you?" Misty said, "Cooking breakfast?"

"Yes, I'm cooking breakfast for everyone. After all, it's extremely likely that at least one of you is going to marry the Chosen One someday. I plan April 13th for the wedding."

"Well, it smells good so I don't really care what implications are involved," Misty said.

And so everyone ate breakfast. Along with eggs, bacon, sausage and hash browns Arceus whipped up some pancakes with blueberries baked in, some waffles, and French toast with strawberry syrup.

"Arceus, if I don't marry Ash can I marry you?" May asked, "The poke-sex would be weird as all hell, but having you cook for me each day would be totally worth it."

"I already had Diantha purpose to me for the same reason, but we'll see May," Arceus said.

**Twenty minutes later when they were getting ready to leave, Dawn and Latias were talking in the bathroom.**

"Latias, I think I like Ash, but I'm not sure how to make him like me," Dawn said.

"Well, he likes it when I psychically paralyze him to hold it down so he can't possibly resist. Actually, it may just be the vibrations since I don't let him communicate, but he has pretty decent longevity when I do that," Latias said.

"Well I mean before the sex, and without having psychic powers as a prerequisite," Dawn said.

"Oh, tell him you love him, and after that, anything you do to him is far game unless he specifically tells you he does not want to go further," Latias said.

"Latias, where did you learn your social skills," Dawn asked quizzically.

"I'm self-taught," Latias said proudly, "I'm pretty good if you're asking me for advice despite having no family to raise me. I miss my brother,"

Latias cried and hugged dawn.

**Later, at Celadon Gym**

"Okay forth badge, here I come," Ash said about to walk into the gym's door."

The door come open and Gary came flying out.

"No boys allowed," said a large and muscular woman.

"You can't do this," Gary said.

"The gym leader is allowed to reject any challenger to her gym. That means no flying types, no fire types, no bug types, no ice types, no pokémon that can use any of those types of moves, and no boys!" The woman said.

Suddenly a girl holding a clefairy got thrown out of the gym.

"And what did that girl do?" Gary asked.

Erika, the gym stepped out of the gym.

"I don't allow bullies that use moves like safeguard. As a strong woman and a gym leader, I'm a superior tactician when it comes to pokémon, and when my status moves are nullifies, it's cheating," Erika said.

"When was the last time you actually won a battle?" Gary asked.

"That's none of your business," Erika said.

"How about if you battle Pikachu? Ash said, "Surely you have nothing against pikachus."

"Fine," Erika said, "but anything stronger than thundershock is cheating. And no dodging or deflecting my stun spores or poison powder."

"Go Pikachu! Use Thudershock."

"Gloom use Stun Spore!"

Gloom got hit but Pikachu was unaffected.

"What?" Erika asked.

"Electric types can't be paralyze, even by grass type moves."

"Yes I know that. I was just checking to see if you knew that," Erika covered.

"Gloom, Poison Powder!"

Pikachu quickly became steel and was unaffected. Which another Thundershock Gloom was defeated.

"No, I'm not accepting this," Erika said, "This battle is over."

Erika stormed into the gym. While Gary's cheerleader came around the back.

"Well, Ash, its looks like no one is getting a fair fight out of this gym," Gary said.

"Yeah, how the hell did she get this job?" Ash said.

"Nepotism," Gary said, "Also, my cheerleaders sneaked in and grabbed some Rainbow Badges." Gary tossed one of them over to Ash.

"This feels so unearned," Ash said.

"Ash," Arceus said, "You did you best in an unfair situation. There is no shame in that."

"Is there a single competent female –current- gym leader in Kanto?" Misty asked annoy, "first my sisters, then this monstrosity." Misty was not at happy.

Ash, however, was frozen in fear for the next leader was…


	6. Battle of Destiny

… Sabrina

Ash walked fearfully into the gym. Then he remembered he was at least ten times stronger than last time, but who knows how strong Sabrina was this time around. Dark type Pikachu would be affective, but what if she has Signal Beam?

Ash walked to the arena.

"Well if it isn't the Chosen One," Sabrina said.

"I'm here to get your gym badge," Ash said.

"You may think that, but your purpose here is much greater," Sabrina said.

There was an explosion from the side of the area, and when the smoke clear, the entire wall was missing. Two figures stood there.

"Giovanni and Mewtwo!" yelled Ash recognized the two figures as Giovanni and Mewtwo.

"As you see," Sabrina said, "You must defeat the most evil man in all of Johto and Kanto. If you seceed, you will bring peace to the lands for the next ten thousand years. Only you can be the hero to save the world."

"But, what is Giovanni doing here?" Ash said.

"It is the duty of every bad guy to seek out heros that can thwart them," Giovanni said.

Giovanni and Mewtwo started to move their arms and feet in synchronized dance. They both stuck out their pinkies and step toward each other. When they brought their hands together, they shouted, "FUUSSSIIIOOOONNN!"

They used the fusion technique to become a dark Mewtwo of pure evil.

"This doesn't look good," Ash said.

Mewvanni raised his hand.

"Ash Ketchem, you die today," Mewvanni said.

But then, a giant pokémon crashed through the ceiling. It was Lugia, who stood in between Ash and Mewvanni.

"Ash," Lugia said, "I have come to assist you, and I've brought help."

Then a bunch of legendary pokémon appeared to fight Mewvanni. They included Zapdos, Articuno, Moltess, Mew, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Ho–Oh, Celebi, Jirachi, Vinciti, Meloetta, Mega-Dainace, Deoxys, Diagla, Palkia, Cresselia, Manaphy, Shaymin, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Keldeo, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Zekrom, Reshiram, Kyurem, Genesect, Xernues, Yveltal, Zygard, and even Unowns E through Q.

All the legendary pokémon fired their attacks at Mewvanni but Mewvanni evaded the attacks. Ash sent out all twelve of his pokémon.

"Pikachu, use Judgement. Latias, use Mist Ball. Eevee things, use whatever attacks you use!"

Everyone kept trying to hit Mewvanni, but Mewvanni kept evading. Lucario stepped up to ash and handed him a glove. It was Sir Aaron's glove.

"Lucario, are you…"

"I am the reincarnation of Sir Aaron," Lucario said, "My glove will give you aura powers."

"What? That's awesome."

"Also, despite being a reincarnation of Sri Aaron, I'm a girl lucario and we can fornicate later."

Ash was grossed out a bit, but he had to put on the glove. As soon as he put on the glove a ball of aura formed. Ash aimed his hand and shot Mewvanni. Mewvanni was stunned, and then he was blasted by a couple dozen attacks from the legendary pokémon. Mewvanni was quickly obliterated by all the attacks.

"You saved the world," Sabrina said sensually, "You know what they do to heros?"

"Throw parades?" said Ash before being kissed by Sabrina.

"If you don't mind doing thing kinky, I'll being using my powers," Sabrina said.

"What do you mean by kinky?" Ash asked while red from embarrassment.

Suddenly, Ash start shrinking until he was only nine inches tall.

"What are you planning? Ash asked shivering from the floor. Everyone was a giant now, and it was quite scary. The heat seemed to be sucked out of him and the air was very cold on him. On the other hand, he did like looking up Sabrina's skirt. It was a negative experience overall.

"Your lost body heat fast as you lost most of you mass and insulation," said Sabrina, "I know how to warm you up."

Sabrina put her figures to her mouth and made a large whistle noise. Latias came to her.

"Latias, if you'll lie down on your back," Sabrina said while picking up Ash.

**35 Minute Latias**

Ash was returned to his normal size, although he was still very moist. Latias started leading him to the Pokémon Center. Then he ran into all his female companions.

"Ash," Serena said, "What happened to you? You look shocked… and slimy."

"I can't explain what happened," Ash said.

"Was saving the world that dramatic of an experience?" May asked.

"Saving the world?" Ash ask, "Oh yeah. I forgot I did that today."

A beam of light came down from the sky were Arceus descended.

"Ash, you have done more than any other human has ever done. It is now time to earn you reward. I shall anoint you with the power and duty to breed a race of pokémorphs through bestiality. You shall now choose your two human wives as well."


	7. Ash BETRAYED!!!!

"Alright, the marriage ceremony will soon begin," Arceus said, "Suggest you choose your wives soon."

"Not so fast!" said a familiar male voice behind them.

They all turned around. It was Brock, accompanied by Cilam, Drew, Gary, Max, Tracy, and Iris.

"Brock, accompanied by Cilam, Drew, Gary, Max, Tracy, and Iris!" Arceus said, "what are you do here?"

"Well, me and accompanying parties have something important to say to Ash," Brock said.

"Ash," Iris said, "You need to give up on your dream of becoming a pokémon master."

"What, why?" Ash said.

"You just aren't good enough," Drew said, "You'll never be able to reach your dream of becoming the best."

"Yeah, all the odds are against you. You won't make it," said Calim, " also, something food pun."

"I'm... confused," said Ash.

"Just confused?" ask Brock, "Don't you feel, betrayed? Like you lost something and must spend a lifetime making up for it?"

"No."

"Don't you get it Ash," Iris screamed, "We're betraying you. We came all the way out here from all around the world just to turn our backs on you!"

"I don't see how this is betrayal," Ash said, "You're just telling me I can't do something when I clearly can. Heck, it won't even be hard. I have a god for a pokémon."

"But you'll know you'll fail," Brock said.

"I don't see how I _can_ even fail. I've been given so much power. Pikachu is a god, My maximum number of pokémon was increased on a whim, and the author... I mean Arceus will just keep giving me advantages over everything even when I can do everything with ease."

"Don't worry Ash," Arceus said, "I will support you in all your times of need, as I always have."

"I was the most powerful trainer in the world before I even finished Route 1. What times of need have I been in? I didn't overcome anything. There's not even a point of taking on the Pokémon League. I might as well leave Pikachu with Mom and start over."

A stone was summoned from the sky.

"This is the omni-stone," Arceus said, "When you start over your adventure, use it on Eevee to create the most powerful eeveolution."

"STOP HELPING ME!" Ash said, "Fine, I finally quit this whole pokémon master thing."

Brock, accompanied by Cilam, Drew, Gary, Max, Tracy, and Iris all gasped.

"But, don't you have to prove to the world how big you dick is, I mean that you are the best pokémon master in the world?," Brock said, "Don't you have to prove it to everyone who _betrayed_ you?"

"No. I would just be crushing everyone in the world who had to same dream as me with an empty quest," Ash said, "It would have been better if I wasn't a Chosen One."

"Fine then, but now you must choose you mate," Arceus said, "I suggest giving a speech to every one of your female companions, just like that TV show."

Ash walking over to Iris.

"Iris, I have no clue why people ever ship us, even in a harem story," Ash said.

"I have no clue either," Iris said, "Let's forget I was ever here."

Sudden Cynthia appear.

"Cynthia is a good option for a wife," Arceus said, "She is a champion after all."

"What does that have to do with marriage?" Ash said.

"But the ships!" Arceus said, "fine, whatever then."

Cynthia disappeared.

"Are there going to be more warp ins?" Ash asked.

"One more," Arceus said.

Angie appeared.*

Ash walked over to to Angie an held her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Angie."

"Yes?"

"The author doesn't even know who you are."

Angie disappeared in a flash of light.

"No more warp ins please," Ash asked, "I don't want this to be more complicated than it is."

"Agreed," Arceus said.

Misty, May, Dawn and Serena were the only girls left. Ash walked over to Misty.

"Misty, You were the first girl to ever talk to me… I mean, you are the first girl to go on an adventure with me. Unfortunately, you just were kind of hanging around not doing much. I just didn't feel anything strong with you."

"Okay Ash, I understand," Misty said.

"Only three of us left," May whisper to Serena, "that's pretty good odds. Sixty-six percent."

"I wish we didn't have to share," Serena said.

Ash paced back and forth looking at the three remain girls.

"May, I don't know what to say. It was a tough choice, but I had to choose," Ash said.

Then Arceus step forward and made a declaration.

"Ash, I will let you have three human wives so you don't have to make a sacrifice."

"Actually, I was just avoiding telling her that I don't find her attractive," Ash said.

"Yeah!" Dawn said happily, "I get to marry Ash. So awesome! I hope he like kids."

"So I guess it's marriage time," Serena said shyly, "And just to be clear, It's not going to include May, is it? I don't want it to be crowded."

"You still have to make it official," Arceus said, "although you may still have a third, but I won't force you to."

"I don't wedding rings," Ash said.

"Just point to your mates and I will conjure the rings," Arceus said.

"Alright," Ash said, "I chose…."

"…"

"…"

…

…

"Gary!" Ash declared.

"What?" said Gary.

"Noooo," said Arceus, "You can't be gay. You must make children so I can give them all superpowers."

"No," said Serena, who's disappointment made her realize just how much she loved Ash.

"I'll totally ship that," said Dawn who was quite pleased with these result.

"It's my choice," said Ash.

"Shouldn't it also be my choice," said Gary.

"I don't think us girls ever had a choice," said Serena.

"Hey, don't mess with the rules of the power fantasy," Dawn said to Serena.

"I have doubts about who's power fantasy it is right now," Gary said.

"Well, the Chosen One has to be happy," Arceus said.

"Then there is only one thing to do," Serena said.

Serena march over to Ash, grabbed him and kissed him forcefully. Ash was stunned at first but then he started mirroring her tongue movements. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her bosom, which he grabbed grab as she place her hand on his butt. He reached up her skirt with his other hand and grabbed her ass.

"Save that for after the wedding," Serena said.

"Wow, that was amazing. I don't think I could have gotten those feelings from a man." Ash said.

"It's okay," Serena said, "Gary's hotness is enough to confuse anyone about their sexuality."

"Arceus, I chose Serena!"

"Congratulations Serena. Ash still has to choice at least one more."

"But I love Serena," Ash said.

"Just chose a girl you would still like to bone," said Gary, "that isn't too hard of a concept, is it?"

"Fine," said Ash trying to hide his enthusiasm, "I chose Dawn and Flannery."

Flannery was teleported in wear a wedding dress with a confused look on her face.

"and Flannery?" Serena complained.

"First random hot girl that came to mind," said Ash, "don't judge me. I was under pressure."

**The Wedding**

Serena, Flannery, and Dawn were all wearing wedding dresses.

"You may now kiss the bride," Arceus said.

Latias quickly came into a kissed Ash. Their mouth weren't really that compatible.

"You may now kiss the next bride."

Ash kissed Serena, who was blushing.

"You may now kiss the next bride."

Ash kissed Dawn, who held him tightly.

"You may now kiss the final bride."

Ash kissed Flannery, who despite being confused from being teleported to a polygamous wedding in a wedding dress less than two minute ago and sweating nervously, returned the kiss pretty passionately.

"I now announce you, husband and four wives."

"So it's the honeymoon next," Serena said, "That's going to be..."

"HONEYMOON!" said Latias interrupting Serena, "My favorite part!"

Latias swoop in between Ashes leg and carried him off into the sky.

"Latias! Wait! He's supposed to be all our husbands" Dawn yelled.

**Epilogue**

Latias lived with her husband for the rest of her life showed her unending love for him several times a days, except for days when it lasted all day and only technically happen once. He provided her with many half breed children that were an affront to nature. Their names were John, Calvin, Moe, Gio, Bryce, George Daniel, Andy, Joey, Craig, John, Brie, Mike, Chavo, Lisa, Eddie, Will, Cole, Carrie, Chris, and Klay*. They don't speak of the eldest John for he was turn to evil. They also had even more children after that to make up for not having many daughters, and then had a thirty daughter birthing streak! After that, Latias and Ash had their first seriously talk about how they were going to do with the rest of their lives. It was decide that Ash would get vasectomy, but they had twin daughters afterwards because the procedure wasn't effective right away and Latias couldn't wait.

Also, Serena and Dawn were there. Serena's children were named Ash Jr and Serena Jr. Dawn's child was Dusk who is my super awesome OC.

Also, due to a time travel incident, Clement ended up marrying all of Ash's daughters at Bonnie's request, but he wasn't traumatized like Ash because they were all human shaped with large knockers of various sizes larger than a volleyball (except Serena Jr who was a human with breasts merely the size of her head). He was only slightly afraid at first but after the action began he was totally cool with it. They had four hundred and nine children. Best younger sister ever!

~~~~~~The End~~~~~~


End file.
